Green Velvet
by writingwhimseys
Summary: Investigator Dupain-Cheng (dubbed Ladybug by the public) is used to strange cases coming her way and her latest one is no different, involving murder, intrigue, and an actor with peridot eyes that she can't seem to shake. Then, the case grows and things get personal. Rated T, Adrienette/LadyNoir, slow burn, film noir 1950's AU, ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Miraculous or its creators/producers/makers.

* * *

 **Green Velvet**

 **Chapter 1**

It's tough being a lady in a man's world. A lot of people say that the 50's are a time of freedom, such words uttered by government officials and barkeeps alike, talked of in church halls and on velveted stages. But this only goes so far. For Marinette, the cage she wears of linen, lace, and ladylike behavior feels stifling. Her parents are progressive people who support her and let her be herself, but it isn't until she dons her black and red trench coat that she feels herself. When she takes up the mantle of Ladybug, the detective pseudonym she's been given over the years by the public, she is invincible.

Though her friends and family accept her career, not everyone does. Marinette's office is the talk of her city, Ladybug infamous for her efforts at crime-fighting. The older women on their morning strolls too their noses in the air as they pass her office and men gawk at it, surprised at the gall of the local woman detective. Still, she's been successful on more than one occasion and the police, though they don't work with her, can't deny the leads she's supplied them with. Thus, her reputation has grown and there's always a strange smattering of people frequenting her office.

Today, however, is no ordinary day. That morning, Marinette arrived at her office to find a man waiting at her front door. When he wrung hiis hands nervously and asked her to come to a theater downtown at the request of his employer, Marinette was cautious in accepting, but intrigued. Now, standing in the opulent auditorium of the theater and taking in the scene before her, she knows she made the right decision.

The scene Marinette observes is straight out of the film noir stories she likes so much. On the worn stage lies a woman, heavily done up and beautiful, her auburn hair fanned out on the wood floor. She looks like a Hollywood starlet, dressed in deep green velvet and picture perfect, save for the dark stains of blood on her gown and the gaping wounds where they begin. Around her, policemen work, taking with the startled employees and taking photos of the crime scene. Marinette approaches the gathering of people, drawing near to a light-suited man who she assumes must be the manager of the establishment. She is correct; the man in question sees her walk near and breaks off his conversation with a policeman to meet her halfway.

"You are Ladybug, yes?" He asks, a broad Italian accent coloring his words. The manager doesn't give Marinette time to reply and continues.

"This is a horrible affair- horrible, I say! To come in here this morning and find Catherine dead like this! What a horrible thing!" The manager says with impassioned gusto, before leaning in slightly, as if saying something in confidence. "I cannot have this thing ruining my theater, you know. Terrible it is for business, just terrible. I've heard of your success and I wonder if you may take a look, see if you can find the one who did this. I have money to offer if you can find the killer." He says, his concern at his theater's prospects clear on his face.

"I'll investigate and see what I can find out." Marinette says calmly, drawing a relieved sigh from the manager, who begins to speak to another policeman. Marinette takes to the stage stairs, finally reaching the victim's body. As she crouches down to examine the victim, the policemen greet her with impassive nods. The local police force has gotten used to seeing her at crime scenes and don't bother her like they used to; it's an impersonal, unspoken arrangement she has with them, but it is done on good terms, so neither side complains.

Slowly, Marinette takes in the victim's body. Close up, it is clear that the actress is slightly older than her get-up would have her appear. Still, age has dealt her a good hand, as she remains a handsome woman. Marinette's eyes narrow as they fall on the wounds on the victim's chest. A number of deep gashes mar the velvet bodice, concentrated on the stomach area. The entrances of the wounds are surprisingly clean and regular, and the wounds' placement seems strangely uniform as well, following a vertical pattern. Confusion runs rampant in Marinette's mind; in all the murder cases she's investigated, no puncture marks have ever looked like that. Putting aside her wondering, Marinette gives the rest of the body a once-over. Aside from noticing the lack of a wedding ring, light bruising on the right forearm, and a curious slip of paper bearing a drawing of a butterfly that rests beside the body, Marinette doesn't see much else that stands out and she stands up.

Before she talks to anyone, Marinette decides to take a look at the victim's dressing room to see if anything reveals itself. Unfortuantely, her efforts prove unhelpful. The room is neat to a tee, stage makeup lined up precisely on the lighted table in the corner and clothes hung up straight on the costume rack. A glittery dress hangs on the back of the door, all tulle and hasty stitches, clearly half-finished. Though show posters hang on the walls, the rest of the room is fairly impersonal, providing no clues as to the murder. Casting a final glance at the place, Marinette turns out the lights and rejoins the crowd in the auditorium.

For the next half hour, Marinette interviews the manager and a few of the staff. In her discussions with them, she learns some key details about the victim. Her name was Catherine Gregory and she was one of the principle actors of the theater's resident company. She'd been a regular of the company since the 30s and was considered one of the most accomplished local stars still in the acting circuit. Marinette's interviewees all give the same impression of her; regal, proud, and a touch haughty in the way aging divas tend to be. She had her enemies, of course- one wardrobe mistress mentioned a rival of years past from a neighbouring theater, which Marinette takes note of for later- but there were few names that came up. When Marinette asks about the victim's relationships, another actress mentions a boyfriend with whom Catherine left on bad terms recently and who reportedly left behind the bruises on the victim's arm. Marinette keeps this in mind for later as well. In addition, the medical examiner confirms Marinette's suspicion that the abdominal wounds were the cause of death, calling the approximate time of death as midnight that nigh, and none of the people Marinette talks to have any clue as to the mysterious butterfly card's origin or meaning. As Marinette works through the staff present at the scene, she slowly accrews clues and information, building up leads to follow. However, nothing she learns jumps out at her or spikes her intuition.

As she makes to leave the scene, Marinette asks the manager if there is anyone left whom she should talk with. The manager glances around and points at a man who had walked into the theater only seconds before. Following his direction, Marinette looks up and meets a pair of leaf-green eyes, bright as a neon light and staring right at her. Marinette is not one easily intimidated or taken aback, but something about the gaze and its intensity sets her on edge. It isn't until she gets closer to her last interviewee that she understands why.

The man in question is tall, slim, and tan, his features streamlined and precise. He has the kind of face that a woman would stare at dreamily in a magazine and his stance- open and easy- suggests such reactions wouldn't bother him. He is dressed casually but smartly, clad in a dark blazer and pants, a wide brimmed hat on his head and the top button of his white shirt undone. Everything about his appearance screams of money and ego and, yet, it is his face that undoes the whole image. Where one would expect a charming smile or bedroom eyes, he has the expression of an eager schoolboy. It's this energy in the man's gaze that sets Marinette on edge. Most people she talks to during a crime investigation are bereft, confused, or anxious about speaking to her. This guy looks almost happy when she reaches him.

"I'm Investigator Dupain-Cheng and I'm looking into a murder at this establishment. May I ask you a few questions?" Marinette says briskly. The man blinks slowly.

"Of course. I'm at your service." The man says in an easy voice, giving her a smile far too cheery for a murder scene. Marinette clears her throat.

"Please state your name and occupation." She says.

"Adrien Vermonte. I'm an actor with the theater's company." The man replies.

"Did you know the victim, Ms. Gregory, Mr. Vermonte?" Marinette asks. At the victim's name, Mr. Vermonte gapes.

"Cathy? Of course- I used the dressing room next door to hers." The actor shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe someone would kill her."

"What do you know about the victim?" Marinette inquires.

"She's been with the company for a long time, longer than most dames her age. She was worth it, though- her voice was legendary and she had a cadre of dedicated fans. She was a star and she knew it." At this, Mr. Vermonte chuckles. "She wasn't liked by everyone- she had a tendency to rub people the wrong way sometimes, but she was quite the personality. I liked her well enough. She had a soft spot for me- said I looked like her favorite nephew." Mr. Vermonte smiled fondly at the thought and Marinette sighed ever so slightly. So far, nothing new from this guy.

"Was there anyone Ms. Gregory had problems with?" Marinette asks flatly. The actor looks thoughtful for a moment.

"No one comes to mind in particular- no one with things to kill over." Mr. Vermonte replies. "I did hear one argument, though. It was yesterday, I think, in the afternoon. I was getting into costume for the show that night when I heard Cathy yelling next door. It sounded like she was really laying into someone, as though someone had made her angry. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and close and someone walk down the hallway, but it wasn't Cathy- I could hear her warming up in her room not long after. That's all I remember." The actor lets out a huff as he finishes his sentence and Marinette knows she's found a goodd lead.

"That's all the questions I have for you for now. Thank you for your time." Marinette says, but, before she can turn away, Mr. Vermonte pipes up.

"'For now'? Will you be back?" He asks curiously. Marinette blinks confusedly but keeps her composure.

"It depends on what the investigation reveals. If I need to ask you more questions, I trust I know where to find you." She says plainly. But the actor still isn't finished.

"You know, I'm on pretty good terms with the rest of the actors. I'd be happy to keep my ears open for any other information that might help you." Mr. Vermonte says casually, looking rather excited at the idea. At this, Marinette frowns. A curious interviewee isn't uncommon, but one that could make people suspicious and risk tampering with the investigation or tipping off the murderer? Not helpful at all. Marinette turns a cold smile on the golden-haired actor.

"Mr. Vermonte-" Marinette begins, before the actor interrupts her.

"Adrien." He says with a warm grin. Marinette ignores him and continues.

"This is an investigation of a serious crime. Any active interfering of citizens could hamper law enforcement or hurt the case. I advise you to stay out of the way and stick to acting. Thank you." Marinette finishes tersely, walking down the theater aisle quickly to avoid being held back by Mr. Vermonte anymore. Even as she leaves, she feels his gaze follow her up and out the doors.

The investigation had just begun but something told Marinette that this would be a particular tricky case. And it wasn't just because of the peridot eyes that linger in her mind long after she leaves the theater.

* * *

A/N: This was originally going to be posted under "Don't worry, I'm here" (my ML one-shot collection) but it got a bit long and I think it's going to be three chapters, so...voila! I was thinking how cool it would be if LadyNoir got a film noir-inspired fic (get it? XD) and thus, this was born. Let me know what you think! Cheers, darlings!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own own and am not affiliated with Miraculous or its producers/creators/owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Starting an investigation is the toughest part of a case, at least, in Marinette's opinion. It's those first connections you make between the clues you find that determine your course in following leads. Sometimes, you get snagged on red herrings and coincidences and it ends up hampering your progress. Other times, you put the right pieces together and snag a lead early on that gets you on the right track. It depends on a bit of change. Good thing ladybugs are considered lucky.

Marinette heads back to her office from the murder scene at the theater and immediately sets up her office as she always does when she starts a case- out come the index cards and tacks, as well as her ball of red yarn. Racking her brain, Marinette then begins writing down the evidence at the scene, the information she got from her interviews at the scene, and the theories she has about the crime so far. They all go up on the board, jotted neatly on the cards and then connected by strings of yarn to one another when connections are made. It takes about an half hour, after which Marinette's board is a web of scarlet and lined paper.

Marinette leans back on her desk and looks at the board, evaluating the connections she's guessed at. As far as murder scenes go, the theater stage wasn't a complicated one. The wounds were clear and straightforward, though the weapon is unclear. There was little physical evidence left behind by the killer, which indicates either caution or experience. As for unusual evidence, all that seemed out of place was the bruising on the arm, which interviews pointed at being due to the abusive boyfriend, and the butterfly card. The people of interest in the case were a slim group as well- a rival, the boyfriend, and a mystery person who was yelled at by the victim the night before the murder. Evaluating her tack board, Marinette frowned. There were leads she could follow, yes, but nothing that jumped out at her yet. She needed more information.

For the next two days, Marinette explores the open ends in the cases and looks further into the victim's life. From interviews she arranged with Gregory's mother and sister, she learns that the victim was just as much a personality with her family as in the theater world- Catherine had been that way since she was a child, though she was much more open with her family than her fellow actors. Her sister, who had viewed the body already, confirms the rumor that the boyfriend was the cause of the victim's bruising, as Gregory had shown her injury to her sister the week prior. The sister also notes that midnight was not an uncommon time for the victim to be at the theater, as Gregory tended to stay overnight at the theater and practice some nights. Aside from this, however, neither the mother or the sister offer any other useful information.

Marinette also follows up on the suspects she'd gathered, namely the actor and the boyfriend. Unfortuanately, both leads run flat; the boyfriend had been out of town during the time of the murder, a story corraborated by airport authorities, and the actor had been at a party into the wee hours of the night, where at least a dozen witnesses had eyes on him. When she hangs up with the last of the actor's fellow partygoers, she leans back in her chair and frowns. So far, the case is looking colder than she'd hoped it'd be.

With a short sigh, Marinette gets up from her desk and rearranged her crime map, deyarning the cards that are no longer part of the web of clues. It's partly reassuring and partly disappointing to do so- she's crossed things off that don't seem to be part of the crime, which shrinks her net, but she's no closer to a conclusion. It's normal in a case. Frustrating but normal.

There are clues, however, that lack explanation. The butterfly card remains a mystery, as does the shouting match that the green-eyed actor- Vermonte, Marinette remembers with a frown- heard the night before the murder. She's yet to follow up on either clue, but her intuition compels her to pause her investigation and call up her tried and true source for all things crime-related; her best friend, Alya.

Alya has been Marinette's best friend since middle school, the two of them becoming friends when Marinette reached out to Alya on her first day at the school. They supported each other in their career choices- investigation work and, in Alya's case, crime reporting- when others shied away from doing so and remained close over the years, becoming one another's greatest sources for know-how when they needed advice. And, with the Gregory case, Marinette knows she needed someone who knows the underbelly of the city.

Marinette arranges to meet up with Alya at their favorite diner downtown, ordering tea for herself and a latte for her friend (it's pure heaven for the reporter, who is used to stale newsroom coffee). Alya arrives but minutes later, as organized and put together as always. As they settle into their booth, Alya sips her drink with a content sigh and levels her eyes on Marinette.

"So, what's the case?" The reporter asks, falling into rhythm.

"It's a murder in a theater downtown. Catherine Gregory, early 50's, death by multiple wounds to the abdomen. Her body was discovered on stage in the early morning," replies Marinette. For the next few minutes, Alya listens to Marinette explain the details of the case and asks a few questions in the process. When Marinette pauses to take up her now-lukewarm tea, Alya leans back in her seat.

"Sounds like the case is pretty clean. There's not a ton of ends left to explore and you've only just begun," she says dryly. Marinette huffs.

"I know. This happens in plenty of cases, but there's usually some kind of mess to look into somewhere." She says.

"Well, you still have that mystery fight that happened. I'm sure you can figure out who it was that Gregory was having a fit over." Alya replies easily. Marinette nods haphazardly before her eyes light up curiously.

"There was one thing I forgot to mention. Do you remember the card I said was left at the crime scene? It had a purple butterfly left on it. I don't know if that strikes a bell with you, or..." Marinette trails off as she watches Alya's face darken at her words, attentiveness replaced by realization. Alya leans forward as she goes to speak.

"Have you ever heard the name "Hawkmoth"?" Alya asks quietly. Marinette's heart quicken as she shakes her head in confusion. Alya leans back and sips her latte before explaining.

"The purple butterfly is the trademark of a criminal named Hawkmoth. He's an urban legend to the point where most people don't know if he exists or not, but that's only because he doesn't get caught enough to make him a household name. Rumors are that he has his fingers in near to all of the crime rings in the city's underground." Alya says this slowly, her brow knitted in thought as she speaks. "I've investigated cases and scandals where his name has come up, but I can never get enough information on him to implicate him. He covers his tracks well- it's probably why the cops have never nailed him. Every now and then, he leaves his mark behind- that butterfly."

Marinette registers all this with intrigue and an increasing sense of worry. She's taken on criminals with blood on their hands before, though most people rely on the cops for such investigations. Still, the killers she's implicated have all been individual criminals and not part of a crime ring or a major crime boss themselves. This doesn't mean Marinette will back off the case, but, if Gregory's murder does indeed tie back to Hawkmoth, her work will require more caution and subtlety than she usually needs. Marinette voices all of this to Alya, who looks at her skeptically.

"Are you really going to go forward with this?" Alya asks, concerned. When Marinette makes to speak again, a stubborn look on her face, Alya shushes her like a mother hen.

"I'm not saying you can't do it. I'm just surprised- between the two of us, usually I'm the one taking risky cases with my work." Alya says with an unapologetic look, glossing over the multiple warnings from police for intruding on crime scenes and sticky situations she's gotten into in her efforts to get teh biggest scoop first. "If Hawkmoth is really behind this, you need to be more careful than ever about what you do. I'll help you, of course, I would never abandon you in a case this big. Just- you need to be ready to face the consequences if someone decides to stop your snooping."

Marinette smiles warmly and slides a hand across the table, covering Alya's own.

"I get what you're saying and I'll be careful, I promise." She says, prompting a smile from Alya in return. A teasing smirk flits upon Marinette's face.

"Maybe this time, you'll be the one bailing me out of jail." Marinette teases. Alya gives her a disbelieving glare.

"I doubt it. But if you do end up there, I'll be disappointed. Ladybug, investigator extraordinare, in the same boat as the criminals she puts away. Not the best image." Alya says, her voice slightly less sarcastic than usual. Marinette shrugs and laughs under her breath.

"As long as it's for the law that I'm there, I can handle it. Besides, Hawkmoth is no match for me." She says easily. Alya smiles, but doesn't reply. Marinette sips her tea, tries not to notice the concern in her friend's eyes, and changes the topic.

* * *

A/N: Alya has entered the story! Next chapter, the investigation continues. Let me know what you think! Cheers, mes amis!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own an am not affiliated with Miraculous and/or its makers/owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Marinette returns to her office after meeting with Alya, feeling more confident than before. Alya is like that- she leaves you feeling ready to take on the world or the complete opposite (though the latter is usually the case with the frauds she exposes). Yes, the potential involvement of this Hawkmoth guy does scratch at the back of Marinette's consciousness, but, for the moment, she's more focused on figuring out what leads to look into next than worrying.

Glancing to her case board, Marinette decides to return to the scene of the crime- the theater. Donning her coat, she heads downtown and finds herself at the theater at the peak of the evening ticket rush, the box office lineup trailing down the sidewalk. When she speaks to the doorman, he retreats inside without another word and promptly returns with the pale-faced employee who had asked her to the theater on the morning of the murder discovery. Almost more nervous than before, the employee leads her into the lobby, the crowd parting to let them through.

"I'd like to look around a bit more, if that's alright." Marinette asks, once pleasantries have been exchanged. The employee- the assistant theater manager, in fact, according to his badge- nods feverishly.

"Of course, of course. The manager said you could have your run of the place, if you came back. Um, but- uh..." He says, faltering. "Our show starts in 45 minutes, so, uh, if you could be careful while doing your work- we don't want the staff or actors to get wind of any investigation details. If word spreads, it wouldn't be good for publicity. Theater folk aren't much for being, uh...discreet with things." He finishes sheepishly. Marinette smiles thinly.

"Being careful is part of my job." She says reassurigly. The assistant manager glances at Marinette's distinctive trenchcoat and, looking as if he is going to speak, changes his mind and simply nods at her. With a final smile, Marinette turns away and makes her way through the lobby to the doors leading backstage.

Behind the deep red stage curtains, the air buzzes with activity and people flit up and down the stage impatiently. Not wanting to disturb the actors as they prepare for showtime, Marinette follows the back wall through the off-stage area, taking note of what she passes. The ropes for the backdrops and racks of supplies for prop and set repair line the side of the wall by stage right. Down a far corridor and around the corner, Marinette finds the dressing rooms. She strolls past their worn wood doors, pausing in front of the last one- Catherine Gregory's old room. When Gregory's face, cold with death and yet glamourous, flashes through Marinette's mind, she turns away. Before she can take a step forward, however, a voice pipes up behind her.

"Investigator Dupain-Cheng?" The voice asks quizzically. Marinette looks around and sees Adrien Vermonte standing a few feet away. He is dressed in costume- a dark brocaded suit with a high collar- and looks as though he paused on his way somewhere, the door beside Gregory's swung open. Marinette remembers the actor's interview- he said his room was right beside Cathy's. Marinette frowns at the situation. How unusually unlucky. Then she remembers that she's with a potential source of information and trades her frown for a neutral expression.

"Mr. Vermonte." Marinette says politely. Adrien smiles, relaxing against the door frame.

"Its just Adrien." He says, curiousity gleaming in his eyes. "How is the investigation going?" Marinette feels the urge to give him a witty remark- he's just asking for it- but she knows better.

"As well as a murder investigation can go." She replies with a straight face, settling for something in the middle. Adrien looks intrigued.

"Find out anything interesting?" He asks. Marinette cocks an eyebrow.

"I can't share the details of the investigation." She says. Adrien's eyes narrow slightly.

"Nothing at all?" He asks, his tone slightly questioning. Marinette shakes her head.

"No." She replies. After a moment, Adrien sighs and shrugs.

"Fair enough." He says pleasantly, waiting a beat before speaking again. "Are you looking for more clues?"

"I'm afraid I can't share that with you, either." Marinette says solemnly. Adrien doesn't appear to be phased by this, as he crosses his arms and watches her.

"The back door was broken over the last couple days. Someone discovered it yesterday. Could've been the killer." Adrien says nonchalauntly. He motions to a door down the corridor, shrouded in shadows. "They haven't fixed it yet."

"Thanks for the tip," Marinette replies. For all she knows, it could be a fake lead- people who point out clues are either very enthusastic or trying to hide something, and Marinette doesn't know which category Adrien falls into. She should still check it out nonetheless. Adrien smiles again.

"No problem." He says, before motioning down the corridor. "I'm due on-stage anytime now, so I'd better go. My offer still stands if you need an ear on the inside." He adds, his green eyes lingering before he turns and walks down the hallway. Marinette frowns again but says nothing as Adrian turns the corner and disappears. Silently, she turns away and continues her search.

The rest of the dressing room corridor is spotless; nothing appears to be out of place or unusual. However, when Marinette reaches the back door that Adrian had mentioned, it is immediately obvious that someone had indeed forced it. The lock panel has been bent back uniformly and beyond repair, a feat not easily accomplished and clearly done by someone who knew what they were doing. Alya's words of caution ring again in the back of Marinette's mind, but Marinette lets them float away. She has a job to do.

The rest of the search is fruitless; Marinette finishes checking the area backstage but finds nothing that seems suspicious. The one interesting thing she does discover is the actor sign-in sheet pasted on the wall by the entrance. The whole cast on the list signed in and out at regular times on the night before the murder with the exception of Gregory and one actress, whose sign-out time was an hour later than everyone else. Noting the name of the actress, Marinette heads back to the main lobby. Re-entering the main foyer of the theater as the show is about to begin, she hunts down the assistant manager, who looks no more composed than before.

"Was the back door broken into recently?" Marinette asks him. The man goes pale.

"Yes, yes, we, uh- reported it to the police. We don't know when it happened exactly, but it wasn't broken before the murder happened." He stammers out.

"Nothing was reported stolen?" Marinette asks. The assistant manager shakes his head vigorously.

"Any other strange discoveries around here?" Marinette continues. The assistant manager ponders the question for a moment before shaking his head again. Though Marinette has no other questions planned, an image of the sign-out sheet suddenly pops into her head.

"One last question; do you keep a visitor log for people entering the theater or delivering things backstage?" She asks offhandely. At this, the assistant manager leads her to the box office and hands her a clipboard with a log clipped to it. As Marinette scans the list, she doesn't see much of note at first- it's mostly postal deliverymen and cleaners on the log, and no one signed in at unusual times or times close to the murder. Then, Marinette spots it- one sign-out from the night before the murder listed as "Agreste costume delivery". The name sounds vaguely familiar, but Marinette can't place it.

"Do you know who this delivery was for?" Marinette asks the assistant manager, pointing to the sign-out on the log. The assistant manager gulps.

"Agreste Fashions sometimes makes costumes- or, ah, made costumes for Ms. Gregory. She was the only actor who ordered costumes specially for her." As the man says this, Marinette knows she's found a solid lead.

Thanking the assistant manager and leaving the theater, Marinette mulls over what she now theater was broken into by a professional and may or may not be related to the murder. Nothing was reported stolen or discovered amiss, which points to the break-in being indeed related to the murder. Not only this, but it seems likely that Gregory did have a visitor the night before her death. There's still other leads to check out- the one actress who clocked out late, for example- which leaves a lot of options as to who could have murdered the starlet. As Marinette walks down the sidewalk, she hums with satisfaction. Her intuition tells her she's on the right track.

Something is still missing, however. While the leads as to the murderer and such are numerous, the motivation isn't. Nothing Marinette has discovered has given her any indication as to why someone would want Gregory dead. Those who immediately jumped out at the start have alibis and no one else seems to have had a good enough reason for murder. Marinette ponders over this as she unlocks her car and gets in. There must be more to this case than meets the eye, and it worries her that she doesn't know what it could be. With this on her mind, she starts the car and drives off.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo, an update! Cheers, loves!


End file.
